


My boyfriends back

by Thebadlydrawncat



Series: Stories based on songs [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mycroft cuteness, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebadlydrawncat/pseuds/Thebadlydrawncat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Greg was single and was being pestered by some unattractive male or female –from time to time- he often told them 'my boyfriend is on the way to pick me up' most of the time this worked, until Mycroft Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My boyfriends back

When Greg was single and was being pestered by some unattractive male or female –from time to time- he often told them 'my boyfriend is on the way to pick me up' most of the time this worked, until Mycroft Holmes.

* * *

-Four years before-

* * *

Greg was in the bar which was down the street from his apartment after being hit on by the same guy for ten minutes he decided to get up and leave, walking outside and fishing out one of his cigarettes and taking the last one out, he scrunching the remaining packet into a ball and throwing it at the bin.

"Fuck!" Greg mumbled when it didn't go in.

"I hope you plan on picking that up" a posh voice said emerging from the darkness puffing on a cigarette.

He was a tall slender man, in a nice expensive suit, his hair shined in the street light slightly 'auburn' Greg decided in his head, he was definitely attractive.

"Of course I was" he murmured walking over putting the packet in the bin.

"I haven't seen you here before" Greg mused looking him over.

"And you wouldn't have, the only reason I'm here is because I desperately craved a cigarette, so I made my driver pull over, I dislike smoking in my car"

Lestrade nodded "I know that we just met and this is slightly awkward but would you be completely disgusted at the idea of going on a date with me?"

The posh man raised an eyebrow "I'll consider it if you tell me your name"

"Oh ah yeah, it's Greg, Greg Lestrade" he scratted the back of his neck.

"Alright Gregory, here is my card, call me" he told him stubbing out his cigarette and handing him his card.

"Wait, you never told me your name"

"Mycroft, Mycroft Holmes"

* * *

-Present time-

* * *

Sally walked into Greg's office with coffee; Greg was smiling at his phone idiotically "what's got you in such a good mood boss?"

"My boyfriend gets back home in an hour" he smiled.

"Ah Holmes" she wrinkled her nose.

Lestrade looked up "out!" he snapped.

After Greg's shift he went home to see his boyfriend making dinner; however did he get so lucky?


End file.
